Deadly Games
, 25 (10 , 50 on 2x). |match_time: = 10 minutes. }} Deadly Games is a mode of Pixel Gun 3D. This mode is based on the famous series of books, The Hunger Games. How To Play The game will instantly start when there are 3 to 5 other rivals. Once everyone has joined, the countdown commences as all players are on a podium. On the podium, the player can jump and look around but is restricted from moving and stabbing. When the countdown reaches 0, everyone is free to move. They can then go get their weapon and then leave, or join the "bloodbath" at the middle. When a player is killed, they have the option to view the game from another player's perspective using the Spectator Mode, or they can choose to go to another game once they are killed. Leaving the server also used to result in the victor having less coins when he/she wins. "The main goal is to be the last man standing. Smash chests to find weapons and items." Rewards The last rival standing wins the match, with the maximum reward being 5 and 25 . However, the maximum reward will depend on the amount of kills. Players won't earn rewards if they won, but they don't have kills. However, the rewards are the following. Pick-Ups and Chests Throughout the map, there are chests that may be destroyed by a weapon. They drop pick-ups such as Ammo, Hit Points, and weapons. They also used to give you Mk.II grenades, until being unobtainable due to the 11.1.0 update adding the Gadgets category, and eventually being removed. A chest may contain one of the following: * Weapon * Health pack * Ammo pack Weapons The game mode has multiple weapons, both old and new: Primary *Simple Machine Gun *AK Mini *Uzi-Uzi *Army Rifle *Simple Shotgun *Double Barreled Shotgun Backup *Pixel Gun *Alien Gun Melee *Combat Knife (default weapon when spawned) Special *Simple Flamethrower *Heavy Machine Gun Sniper *Sniper Rifle Heavy (Premium) *Signal Pistol Maps The mode is played on six different maps: * Afternoon Battlefield * Foggy Swamp * Parallel World * Deadly Complex * Portal Complex * Stadium Trivia *Instead of players rushing to get chests that are in the center like in The Hunger Games, to make it fair, everyone has their own chest. * In the 10.0.0 update, all armor points have been removed at the start of a match, however a player may regain them by collecting armor points. Later, regaining armor points and pickup shields could not be obtained. *Until recently, all of the weapons in Deadly Games seemed more powerful, as all of them did more damage. *In the 10.6.0 update, the Signal Pistol was added to Deadly Games. * Currently, even though there are eight spots, only six can play, but rarely more than six can play. * In the 11.4.0 update, Night Hunting was removed. * In the 12.0.0 update, this mode turned into a minigame. ** However, in the 12.1.0, it was converted back into a mode. * In the 12.0.0 update, the countdown reduced to 5 seconds and the font was changed. * Instant stabbing in the start of the game is removed. This is likely due to people raging when they got killed without time to even get their weapon. Now there is approximately 3 seconds of downtime when people cannot kill each other. * In an unknown version, there is a glitch where if a person goes to deathmatch, uses their fire mushroom, then go to deadly games, the fire mushroom will still effect, and will most likely kill all opponents. This glitch is fixed the next update. * In old versions,Player limit is 8. Helpful Tips and Tactics *If you are you using an automatic weapon, try to fire in short bursts. Not only does it saves ammo, but it gives you more accuracy at range. The AK Mini is the most accurate automatic weapon, and the Heavy Machine Gun and Uzi-Uzi are the least unless you learn the recoil patterns. *If you are suddenly attacked by a player with a Simple Flamethrower, It is best to immediately run directly backwards but don't turn around because the other player will expect you to take the time to turn around. If you do this right, the other player will be surprised and then you can fight back with a greater chance of survival. *If you are far away from opponents, try and get to the tallest part of the map (trees, towers, roofs, etc.). It can give you a greater view and a powerful advantage from above. Be warned though, eagle-eyed opponents may spot you and even snipe you if they have the right weapon(s) on hand. *Be sure to have a loaded magazine if you aren't in combat. This helps if you get surprised attack or if you want to attempt a sneak attack. As a rule of thumb, reload when you have less than 50% capacity left OR if you are safe. *Be sure to check and listen for your surroundings every once and awhile. Always look back to find rival players. *If you and one opponent are left standing, and he/she asks you to come to the center of the map, do not trust them. They are trying to fool you to get out in the opening so they can pick you off easily. It is best not to trust anyone. But this should be fairly obvious right? Your best shot is to tell them "OK" and look for possible ambush points, so you can pick them off. *Sometimes, stealth is the best approach on dark maps including Foggy Swamp. While hiding in the shadows, be sure to look for moving silhouettes from a distance or on the treetops. Be warned that gunshots may give away your position, as do opened chests, weapon pickups, or walking and jumping sounds *It is usually more effective to use the Army Rifle or the Sniper Rifle at longer ranges rather than at point-blank range. If an opponent is attacking you at close range and if it's your only weapon, then obviously it's okay to use it at point-blank range. In the case of the sniper rifle, look to hit the head and quickly finish off your opponent. *On some maps, such as Afternoon Battlefield, when looking at players just within the edge of the render distance from a high area a bright blue silhouette can be seen of the player, allowing you to go towards them and attack them. *Know where the chest spawn points are and try to find them first. This is especially important if you decide to run off without opening your starting chest. But don't shoot the chests with firearms, as it can waste your ammunition for weapons such as the Signal Pistol and also attract enemies to your point. *Remember, the last player who SURVIVES gets the prize, so if you are waiting until the timer ends while winning, it won't work. *Portal Complex is a good map for survival games because players can easily lose you due to the teleporting. Deadly Complex is also a good map because it consists of various traps such as laser traps. Because of that, people can easily die and there would be fewer people to fight. However, if you want more kills and , it is best switching to a different map. *Turn off the music while playing, as the loud music will not allow you to hear faint sounds. Gallery Beginning_Deadly_Games.jpg|The start-up message when starting a match. Deadly_Games_screen.jpg|Deadly Games's old selection and mode rules. Category:Modes Category:Multiplayer Modes Category:Minigames